The Letter
by Belvina
Summary: James le escribe una carta a Lily para decirle que no la molestará mas; pero sin proponérselo esa carta tendrá un efecto contrario del que todos, incluyendo Lily se esperaban.One Shoot. R&R. Editado.


**Summary:** James le escribe una carta a Lily para decirle que no la molestará mas; pero sin proponérselo esa carta tendrá un efecto contrario del que todos, incluyendo Lily se esperaban.

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**_"__The Letter"_**

Cuando Lily llegó a su habitación, después de pasar toda la tarde en la biblioteca, se dirigió directamente a su cama con la intención de dormir hasta la cena, pero cuando corrió el dosel se encontró con una carta.

Dispuesta a leerla abrió con cuidado el sobre que rezaba "_Lily Evans"_, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con la desprolija letra de James Potter, la cual conocía demasiado bien, para su gusto, por la innumerables notitas que este le mandaba en clases.

"Evans:

Te escribo esta carta para despedirme. Esta tarde dejaste más que claro que no deseabas que te molestara más, y por fin te haré caso.

Seguramente te preguntarás el por qué, bueno la respuesta es que ya me case de rogar por tu amor y he llegado a la conclusión, con ayuda de mi amigo Padfoot, de que no te lo mereces para nada. Si. Como leíste. No te lo mereces. No creas que lo digo de engreído ni para hacerme el importante, porque si aquí hay alguien engreído eres tu Lily Evans, tú eres la que se cree mucho para estar conmigo, con el "idiota" de Potter.

Me harté de esperar que de tu boca saliera un sí, que me dieras una mísera oportunidad, ¡Aunque sea para que me conocieras, y dejaras de llevarte por tus prejuicios tontos!

Te declaré mi amor miles de veces… ¡Hasta te hice un anuncio en el profeta! Pero a ti nada te conmovía, nada era suficiente. Por eso es que perdí la esperanza de que algún día quieras estar conmigo.

De todas formas Evans, no te preocupes por mí. No hago esta carta para recibir tu lastima, ni para que te arrepientas de algo. Sé que no es tu estilo.

De tantas veces que te esperé se me secó de a poco el alma, pero ya me cansé de rogarte. Buscaré a alguien que le quiera curar esta herida a mí corazón, alguien que pueda quererme, y me haga olvidarte…

Nada podrás hacer nada cuando veas que ya no sigo tus pasos, y cuando pienses que quizás, hubiera sido bueno darme una oportunidad ya no estaré, ya no me tendrás persiguiéndote por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

James Potter."

Cuando Lily terminó de leer la carta, su boca estaba entreabierta y su ceño levemente fruncido, su confusión era evidente. Sólo desvió la mirada de la carta cuando sintió el portazo que dio su amiga Anne al entrar a la habitación.

─ ¡Hey Lily!─. Saludó con alegría ─ ¿Que escondes? ─.Preguntó al ver dirigía apresuradamente la mano detrás de su espalda.

─ ¡Nada! ─. Dijo Lily con un rin tintín en su voz, pero al ver la ceja alzada de su amiga tuvo que responderle con sinceridad: — Una carta de James.

─ ¿De Potter?─. Preguntó confundida la rubia ─ ¿Que quiere?—. Volvió a preguntar, con más interés.

─ Dice que ya no me pedirá mas citas, que se cansó de quererme y que se buscará a alguien que lo quiera ─ .enumeró la pelirroja con los ojos muy abiertos y ambas cejas alzadas.

─ Bueno, pues tiene razón ¿No crees?, algún día se iba a cansar ─ .Respondió Anne mientras se recostaba en su cama.

─ Pero yo…─ La pelirroja calló al darse cuenta de lo hacía tiempo su corazón gritaba.

─ ¿Tu…Que? ─ La incitó a continuar Anne mientras se acomodaba para apoyar su cara en sus manos y así poder mirar fijamente a Lily.

─ Yo creo que le quiero ─. Dijo la pelirroja apenada, mirando al suelo fijamente.

Anne observó sorprendida a su amiga y pudo notar como se le habían humedecido los ojos. Le daba pena verla así, sin embargo no sabía que decir para consolarla.

─ ¿y qué piensas hacer? ─.Cuestionó la rubia.

─ Creo que tal vez debería decírselo ─. Dudó Lily. ─ No es bueno ocultar los sentimientos, y además, no quiero que esté con alguien más ─. Dijo la pelirroja mirando a su amiga en busca de su aprobación.

Anne se limitó a sonreírle abiertamente y le señaló la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza. Lily no necesito más y salió apresurada de su habitación.

Se miró rápidamente en el espejo del pasillo, y bajó las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la sala común se encontró con James que miraba distraídamente el fuego de la chimenea.

Sintió un peso en el estomago al verlo ahí, y por un momento pensó en volver a su cuarto, pero recordó que ella era un Griffyndor, y que si quería a James, debía tener el valor para luchar por él.

Un inesperado estornudo, proveniente de ella, hizo que los ojos avellanas de James se encontraran con los esmeralda de ella.

—Salud—. Le dijo James.

—Gracias—. Dijo Lily con voz congestionada. — Menos mal que estás aquí, porque quería hablar contigo—. Le dijo mostrándole la carta que aun tenía en su mano derecha.

—Veo que te llegó mi última carta—. James la miraba con resignación.

—No quiero que sea la última— dijo Lily sorprendiendo a James y a ella misma. Las palabras salieron del alma, sin siquiera procesarlo.

— ¿Cómo dices?— preguntó James acercándose a Lily, su cara tenía ahora un gesto más alegre.

Lily al ver la sonrisa de James, se dejó llevar, su perfume la embriagó y no la dejó decir nada más que lo que su corazón sentía.

─James, por favor, pídemelo una vez más. Te prometo que mi respuesta, esta vez, será diferente—. Dijo cerrando los ojos.

James le besó los labios, le acomodó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, y muy cerca de su oído le preguntó: — ¿Lily saldrías conmigo?

Lily sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y al ver la sonrisa de él, no pudo decir más que sí, antes de arrojar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarlo con ganas.

Cuando el beso finalizó, por falta de aire, James juntó su frente con la de Lily y le dijo en un susurro: ─ Padfoot tenía razón.

─ ¿En qué?─. Preguntó Lily a la defensiva recordando el gran razonamiento de Sirius en la carta.

─ Él me dijo que la carta funcionaría… para que tú me dieras un sí ─. Respondió James revolviéndose el pelo y con una sonrisa.

─ Ho, vaya que sí ─. Respondió Lily antes de agarrar a James de la corbata para que la besara otra vez, pensando que Sirius por primera vez tenía razón en algo.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Holaaaa gente! Bueno ¿Que les pareció? Lo edité a pesar de que al principio me rehusaba, ya que fue la primera historia que escribí. Pero, al final, sentí que debía hacerlo, por lo que "acá tá". Espero que les guste :) R&R


End file.
